1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquarium apparatus, and more particularly to an aquarium having a flush type cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feeding fish has become more and more popular recently; however, cleaning the aquarium has become a bad headache for the feeders and raisers. People who don't know how to clean the aquarium may discharge all of the water contained in the aquarium, and clean the aquarium, and replenish the aquarium completely with fresh water which may have different temperatures and "pH" values and may contain chloric materials, such that the fish can not accommodate themselves to such a different and changing environment right away and such that the fish will easily die. The feeder doesn't even know why the fish will die.
One type of aquarium is disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 4,913,811 to Huang et al., filed Mar. 13, 1989, entitled "CLEANER FOR AQUARIUM". In this aquarium, a rotary brush is required to clean the impurities deposited in the bottom of the aquarium. The configuration thereof is complicated such that the aquarium has a high manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cleaning devices for aquarium.